Red Wine
by Samuelle Pegasus
Summary: Kaiba prend un coup dans un bar quelconque et rammène quelqu'un avec lui... ATTENTIONS! YAOI! Seto Kaiba x ...? venez lire pour le savoir! HéHé!


Kaiba n'avait jamais eu tant mal à la tête de sa vie. C'était absolument atroce. Si seulement il savait ce qui s'était passé durant toute cette nuit...

Quand il daigna ouvrir l'œil, il vit que premièrement, il n'était pas chez lui mais dans un endroit qui s'apparentait à ce que l'on appelait une chambre d'autel bon marché, que deuxièmement, il y avait trois bouteilles de vin rouge vides posées sur la table de chevet. Apparemment, il avait dû lever le coude bien haut car il se sentait encore imbibé d'alcool.

Mais c'est quand il se retourna sur le ventre, le nez dans son oreiller qui finalement, était l'objet le plus apparent au sac de papier que l'on a tendance à se mettre sur la tête en certaines circonstances assez douteuses, que son bras accrocha quelque chose en passant. Quelqu'un. En plus de s'être tapé la brosse de sa vie, il avait ramené une belle jeune demoiselle avec lui. À cette vision, son sourire s'élargis. Quel malheur que l'alcool lui ait tout fait oublier ce qui s'était passé après qu'il soit arrivé au bar.

Elle était la, belle, simple, mais étrangement familière. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kaiba la rencontrait, il en était certain. Cette chevelure blanche, tout de même assez longue, cette peau... la mémoire commençait à lui revenir et la seule chose dont il se rappelait à présent était la douceur de sa peau. Jamais il n'en avait caressé d'aussi douces.

Elle était de dos à lui et seul sa chevelure dépassait de sous l'épaisse couette qui la couvrait d'un bout à l'autre de son corps. « _Oh Max! » _tel étaient les seuls mots qui vinrent à l'esprit de Kaiba. Elle s'appelait Maxime. Il l'avait crié, il s'en souvenait. Et il voulait encore le crier, là, en ce matin. Il s'approcha donc de la dite Maxime. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait mais un seul fait chatouilla les narines et la raison de Kaiba. Elle n'avait pas une odeur fruitée comme tout les autres filles que Kaiba avait fréquenté mais une odeur plus... musquée. Épicée. Mais étrangement, Kaiba ne se souvint pas avoir senti de choses aussi divines dans sa vie. Elle était à lui, il en était amoureux et prendrait le temps qu'il faut pour apprendre à la connaître. Kaiba connaissait enfin le mot bien-être. Dans les bras de Maxime.

Il s'approcha davantage et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa bien aimé. Il eut cependant une surprise. Ce qu'il toucha ne fut pas une épaule délicate mais bien sauvagement musclé. Son sourire se défigea soudainement à mesure qu'il touchai le bras de Max tandis qu'une sueur commençait à perler sur son front. Peut-être était-elle juste une fille athlétique! Mais à ce point la...

Sa main se fit alors plus baladeuse et commença à chercher sa poitrine. À son grand étonnement, il ne trouva rien mis à part un torse aussi sauvagement musclé que le bras qu'il avait entrepris d'explorer. Il devint encore plus nerveux quand il se rendit contre qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'en ce moment où il caressait tendrement le torse de cet homme. Il n'était pourtant pas. Il n'était pas gay! Ses reins lui devenaient de plus en plus douloureux alors qu'un frisson d'excitation traversa son corps nu, tout comme celui de...son amant.

C'est quand ce dernier se retourna en un léger soupir que Kaiba se figea sur place... Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être...

P...Pegasus? dit-il alors que son teint virait au blanchâtre.

Bon dieu ce que ma tête peut se faire douloureuse. Mais...

Il venait d'apercevoir Kaiba qui avait encore et toujours la main sur son torse. Malheur.

Kaiba Boy mais... Mais...!

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

Je ne le sais pas. Je ne le sais absolument pas... lui répondit Kaiba en un murmure tout en se prenant la tête à deux mains, le visage encore figé par cette réalité qu'il avait du mal à accepter.

Il s'était assis dans le lit, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses larmes. Pegasus vit alors qu'il s'agissait en fait de la première relation homosexuelle du jeune homme, il enlaça son pauvre Kaiba Boy tout contre lui.

Oubliant tout ce qu'il l'entourait, il se blottit dans les bras de SON Max. Maximillion Pegasus. L'homme qui il n'y avait pas si longtemps dérobé son âme. L'homme qu'il aimait tout de même.

Il avait déjà songé au hommes mais jamais il n'avait eu vraiment l'envie de se rapprocher de l'un deux. Ça aurait été de détruire d'un seul coup sa réputation et du même coup, d'en faire payer les actions de la Kaiba Corporation. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Avant, il n'aurait pu se le permettre. Mais maintenant que Pegasus était la, lui offrant cet étreinte si chaleureuse, il ne pouvait refuser.

Il restait là, dans ses bras. Le contact entre son corps et celui de Pegasus le rendait tout simplement dingue. Dingue de Pegasus. De cet être à la fois humoristique et polaire à la chevelure immaculé et toujours parfaitement disciplinée. Cet être au torde musclé, au bras protecteurs, au teint si pâle, au visage si parfait. Si il aurait été dans le monde d'Harry Potter, il se serait sans doute demandé si en Pegasus ne résidait pas quelques origines veela. Cela ne se pouvait.

C'est alors que Kaiba perdit tout contrôle de lui-même et poussa Max de façon à ce qu'il tombe à la renverse tout en se mettant à baiser tendrement le cou de Pegasus. Sous cette caresse, Pegasus poussa un petit gémissement et entreprit d'explorer de ses mains le corps de son amant. Elle était tout simplement magnifique, cette gorge, songea Kaiba. Tout comme ce corps, finalement.

Au bout d'un moment, Kaiba se décida enfin à s'occuper des lèvres de son amant. Le baiser fut lent, délicat mais à la fois intense. À ce contact la main de Pegasus quitta lentement le ferme fessier de Kaiba pour aller se poser dans la courte chevelure brune de ce dernier, le dépeignant du même coup. Puis lentement, Kaiba quitta les lèvres de Pegasus et entreprit d'explorer le corps d'athlète de ce dernier. Y allant du bout de sa langue, il commença par explorer son torse, le mordillant par-ci par-là, s'arrêtant de temps à autre à certains endroits stratégiques avant de descendre plus bas, sur son ventre. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de Pegasus sous lui. C'était MaGnIfIqUe!

Oh, Kaiba Boy! Cesse de jouer... je veux te sentir en moi...dit Pegasus entre deux gémissements.

Oh mais avec plaisir, Maximillion Boy.

Et en un mouvement moqueur, il enfonça sa langue dans les profondeurs du nombril de Pegasus. Ce dernier éclata de rire.

Mais non, idiot! Pas là! Je voulais dire là!

L'un de ses doigts vint s'enfoncer en Kaiba qui d'un cri, laissa sortir tout le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Son sexe était à présent contre celui de Pegasus et ses reins ne lui étaient que trop douloureux. Il devait agir et vite.

Il bascula sur le côté, laissant Pegasus se placer à son aise avant de lentement recommencer à le faire languir. Faisant passer sa main du haut des épaules de son Pegasus pour retourner vers ses fesses à la courbe parfaite.

Kaiba Boy? Que t'ais-je dis?

Oui, je sais. D'arrêter de jouer avec tes nerfs...

Il écarta lentement les jambes de Pegasus, lui laissant maintenant le libre accès à ses moindres désirs ainsi qu'à ses fantasmes les plus fous. À son fantasme, son secret de toujours, Maximillion Pegasus Jr. Crawford.

Kaiba saisit les hanches de Max et y pénétra son membre irrigué, enfin. Sur le coup, Maximillion poussa un petit cri de jouissance.

Kaibaaaaa...mmm... mais qu'atteeeeeeeend tu!

La parole t'est difficile n'eeest-ce pas?

Oh OOOOUIIIIIIIII! S'exclama Pegasus alors que Kaiba commençait à entamer de lents mouvements de va et viens qui en peux de temps devinrent de plus en plus puissant.

Pegasus avait tout simplement perdu la notion du temps. De sentir son amant en lui le rendait tout simplement dingue. Il avait beau crié sans cesse le prénom de Kaiba mais ça ne faisait qu'exprimer une fraction de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Kaiba lui, s'était collé de tout son long contre son amant. Il sentait qu'il s'écoulerait que très peux de temps avait qu'il se répande en Pegasus.

Ahhhhh... SETO! Cria Pegasus avant d'engouffrer son visage dans son oreiller pour ne pas crier davantage, même s'il était certain que son Kaiba Boy aimait bien l'entendre.

C'est le nez plongé dans la fine chevelure de Pegasus que Seto Kaiba se répandit finalement en lui. Il resta quelques secondes en Pegasus, haletant, avant de retomber sur le dos au côté de son amant et de se blottir dans le creux de son épaule.

Je... je t'aime, Maximillion Pegasus. Souffla Kaiba à l'oreille de l'homme concerné.

Je t'aime aussi, Seto Kaiba. Répondit Pegasus sur ce même ton.

_Deux jours plus tard,_

_La Gazette, Première page._

_Kaiba et Pegasus : AMANTS! _

_Apparemment, les entreprises Pegasus ainsi que la Kaiba Corporation, les deux entreprises mondiales les plus prospères qui n'aient jamais existées, auraient fusionnées l'une avec l'autre. Quand nous avons tenté d'approcher soit Mr. Seto Kaiba ou Mr. Maximillion Pegasus, ceux-ci ont tout deux affirmés êtres amants, vouloir se montrer au grand jour et ainsi, mettre leur actions en commun afin d'éliminer toutes traces de rivalité dans leur couple... _

Alors, c'était comment? Vous avez aimé, détesté? Faites-moi parvenir vos review!

...P.S. soyez quand même gentils, ok? C'était mon premier yaoi. J'ai juste fini par me tanner de ne pas voir mon couple Yu-Gi-Oh! favori alors, j'ai brisé la glace!


End file.
